monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Prowler Mode
Prowler Mode '(ニャンタ ''Nyanta) is an alternate mode of play that allows players to play as a Felyne, which changes up some of the usual mechanics of the game. It was introduced in Monster Hunter Generations. Overview Playing a Felyne has its advantages and disadvantages. As a Felyne, players aren't limited by stamina, are faster gatherers, and are allowed 2 faints before actually counting for a cart. To compensate, the Felynes aren't as strong as Hunters and cannot utilize the same items a Hunter can. They can still carry said items, however, so they still benefit from carrying Power/Armor Charms and Talons. Those who are using Prowler Mode may choose to support hunters from the sidelines, or independently deal their own damage. Prowler Mode allows for flexible play-styles, so any Hunters can enjoy it. Notable Skills *'''Boomerang Boost - Boomerangs charge faster and fly faster. Minimum lvl 5, Uses one slot. *'Earplugs' - Negates most monster roars. Minimum lvl 10, Uses two slots. *'Affinity Up (S)/(L)' - Increases affinity by 10% (S), Increases affinity by 20% (L). Minimum lvl 10 (S), Minimum lvl 20 (L). Uses one slot (S), Uses two slots (L). *'Last Stand '- Increases attack and defense, but removes your acorns. Minimum lvl 25, uses three slots. Notable Actions *'Pierce Boomerang' - Adds pierce properties to your boomerang. Uses two slots. *'Large Boomerang' - Increases the size of your boomerang. Uses one slot. Traits and Strategy *Powerful, versatile mode. *Can be considered Monster Hunter's mid-ranged weapon. *Boomerangs can potentially deal equal or more damage than a hunter. Boomerang skills greatly aid in the damage you can do. Combinining Pierce Boomerang and Large Boomerang will greatly add to your DPS, and shave a lot of time off of your hunts. Last Stand is also helpful, as it basically makes you a hunter that looks like a Felyne. You have 3 lives rather then 9, like a hunter, but you get a large attack and defense boost for doing so. Earplugs allows you to get in many boomerang hits while the monster is roaring. Especially helpful for a monster with a long roar. Boomerang Boost allows you faster charging times, and your boomerangs fly faster, allowing for more boomerang hits during a monster's roar, and just in general. Those in Prowler Mode have an enraged state. Whilst you are a Prowler, there is a hidden gauge that builds up over time and with damage. When you are enraged, you gain: 30% Affinity, Earplugs, Quicker meter gain, faster dodging, and the unlocking of the X + A attack. Controls X '- Melee attack. Can be continued into a combo. '''A '- Throw boomerang. '''A (hold) - Charge boomerang. Follow up with A to throw another boomerang. X + A - Can only be done when enraged. Will make you swing left and right. Pressing X continues the combo. Press X + A to end with an Aerial Finisher. Videos The Monster Hunter Wiki does not take credit for any of these videos.